Worried Monster
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Namjoon is such a protective husband and he can't help it. / NamJin, BL, Inspired by latest Eat Jin!


**Worried Monster**

 **Pair** :

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

 **Rate** : K+

 **Status** : Drabble

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, inspired by latest Eat Jin!, modified Canon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Worried Monster**

Hari ini Seokjin sedang bahagia. Itu terlihat sekali dari wajah cerianya sepanjang pagi. Katanya sih dia mau melakukan Eat Jin lagi hari ini dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan makanan, pasti dicintai Seokjin.

Namjoon memperhatikan sosok kesayangannya yang baru saja kembali membeli makanan untuk acara Eat Jinnya kali ini.

"Kau beli apa kali ini, _Babe_?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan raut wajah gembira. "Mie!" ucapnya ceria.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakkan kesayangannya. "Kau mau kubantu untuk acaramu?"

Seokjin menggeleng imut, "Aku sudah minta Kookie membantuku merekamnya."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang!"

Seokjin tertawa dan berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon untuk memulai acara Eat Jinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon sedang sibuk bekerja di studionya ketika dia merasa haus dan sialnya kopinya habis. Pria itu menghela napas pelan dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari studio dengan mug kosong di tangannya.

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga dia mendengar suara aneh. Dia menhentikkan kaki panjangnya melangkah dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan suara yang terdengar.

Suaranya terdengar seperti ada yang menangis..

Perlu dua detik berikutnya bagi Namjoon untuk menyadari bahwa yang bersuara adalah Seokjinnya.

Dia langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah ruangan tempat Seokjin berada dan ketika tiba di pintu ruangan tersebut Namjoon langsung membukanya tanpa basa-basi dan yang dilihatnya adalah sosok kekasihnya dengan mie yang menggantung di sela bibirnya.

Namjoon menarik napas dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri, "Suara apa tadi?"

Seokjin mengedip polos dan meneruskan memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya, "Tidak ada suara apa-apa."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar."

"Kalian tidak mendengar suara tadi?" ujar Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin dan Namjoon menggeleng dengan wajah polos sehingga Namjoon sendiri tidak tega mendesak mereka lagi.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Jangan terlalu berisik." kemudian pria tinggi itu menutup pintu ruangan kembali dan menghela napas pelan.

Namjoon berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menempel ke daun pintu. Sial, dia panik sekali tadi. Dia pikir Seokjin terkena masalah seperti ketika _views_ untuk Eat Jinnya sangat sedikit dan juga _haters_ yang terus saja membenci Seokjinnya. Waktu itu Seokjin menangis di hadapan Namjoon dan Namjoon menghabiskan semalaman penuh untuk memeluk Seokjin yang insomnia karena terlalu memikirkan komentar negatif itu.

Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi. Makanya tanpa sadar dia berubah menjadi sangat protektif terhadap Seokjin. Dulu dia sudah protektif, tapi kali ini dia menjadi jauh lebih protektif.

 _ **Dugh**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan membentur kaki Namjoon membuatnya kembali ke kesadarannya. Ternyata Jungkook mencoba membuka pintu dan tidak sengaja membentur kaki Namjoon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"RM, kau tidak boleh begitu."

Suara lembut Seokjin membuat Namjoon menatap ke dalam ruangan, dia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan terlalu berisik." ujarnya lagi kemudian dia menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam berikutnya, Namjoon kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sementara Seokjinnya tidak terlihat dimanapun. Namjoon memakai _headset_ dan sibuk mendengarkan lagu di sana sehingga dia tidak sadar pintu studionya terbuka. Dia baru sadar saat tangan seseorang melingkar di lehernya.

Namjoon hampir saja menyentaknya tapi kemudian dia mencium aroma familiar yang membuatnya santai.

"Belum tidur, sayang?" tanya Namjoon seraya meraih jemari Seokjin dan mengecupnya.

"Tidak mau kalau kau tidak tidur juga."

Namjoon tersenyum dalam kegiatannya mengecupi jemari Seokjin, "Aku masih lama. Tidur duluan saja."

"Tidak mauuuuu~"

Namjoon tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Oya, tadi kenapa kau menerobos masuk saat acaraku?"

Namjoon menghela napas, "Itu karena suara yang kau keluarkan. Kau terdengar seperti sedang menangis dan aku panik. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Seokjin tertawa dan memeluk leher Namjoon lebih erat. "Dasar super protektif."

"Ya, ya. Tapi kau suka, kan?"

Seokjin mendecih, "Kau benar-benar super protektif dan posesif. Menyebalkan!"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

Seokjin terdiam kemudian dia melirik Namjoon, "Ya, suka sih."

Namjoon tertawa keras

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola!

Aku kembali dengan drabble yang terinspirasi dari Eat Jin yang terbaru. Duh RM sesuatu sekali, dia tiba-tiba muncul dan membuka pintu cuma karena suara 'tangisan' Seokjin.

He is such a protective husband~

Hahaha

.

.

P.S:

See ya in another story!

Akan kubuat saat waktunya memadai!

.

.

P.S 2:

Aku membuat akun Line khusus untuk berteman dengan kalian! (cieee XD)

ID: blacklunalite

Let's be friends!

.

.

Review? :)

.

.

Thanks


End file.
